


深海

by yatasan



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatasan/pseuds/yatasan





	深海

01

金廷祐常有这种感觉。  
空旷又窒息。  
像身处在漆黑的深海。

他常在半夜醒来，旁边本属于郑在玹的位置往往是空的。没有温度。

金廷祐想过很多次离开，但他每次都只是想想。

胆小鬼。他鄙夷自己。

郑在玹会在凌晨回家。金廷祐听到声响，都会揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊的起来给他倒杯温热的水再回去接着睡。

然后等郑在玹洗完澡，带着湿冷的空气躺进被子里时，金廷祐基本已经清醒了。

但他仍闭着眼。直到听见郑在玹平稳的呼吸，才敢把手伸出被窝，轻轻地戳郑在玹的脸颊。

他只在第一次见面时看过郑在玹的酒窝。

很温柔。

所以他坏心眼地在郑在玹脸上戳出一个酒窝来。乐此不疲。

等他再睁眼时，房间里又只剩他一个人了。

每当这时，金廷祐都觉得自己身处在深海。  
他感到窒息。

金廷祐每天都无所事事。

他其实很想去踢足球。  
不过大门有人看守，一个个凶神恶煞。  
他不敢上前问。只好在院子里荡荡秋千看看花草打发时间。

他甚至很想念他的五福。

后院倒没人，但有摄像头。  
金廷祐本来想着翻出去溜达，转念想了下郑在玹知道他偷溜出去后的表情。

不行不行。瘆得慌。  
金廷祐抖落了身上的鸡皮疙瘩后作罢。

他尝试着在郑在玹的书房里消磨时间，可是里头不是诗集就是商学全书，哪个都晦涩难懂。  
金廷祐去过一次后就没再去过。

依旧是无所事事。

直到某日下午。  
金廷祐在后院遛达时遇见了一条小金毛犬。

02

黄旭熙是个小画家。

那天他带着他的小金毛外出散步，一会儿没跟上它就找不到了。

他没有给他的小金毛套牵引绳。  
他不想给它戴不喜欢的东西。

等黄旭熙找到小金毛的时候，发现它已经溜进人家的后院。

他看到一个软软糯糯的男孩子蹲在墙角轻轻地摸他的小金毛。

黄旭熙有点苦恼。  
他的小金毛当时可是花了两天才让他摸的欸。  
而且那一人一狗看起来还那么和谐。

他出声叫住了男孩。

男孩从栏杆间隙把小金毛递还给他的时候，犹豫了一下，说：  
“你等一下，我也要出去。”

然后黄旭熙瞪大了眼睛看着这个软软糯糯的男孩子三两下地翻过了后院的黑色栏杆。

小画家突然就来了灵感。  
抱着小金毛，拉起男孩的手往自己家跑。

小画家对这次的模特十分满意。

叫他侧坐着仰着头。他就真的仰着头一动不动。  
连眼睛都很少眨。

黄旭熙觉得好笑又可爱。  
叫他不要紧张。男孩就微红着脸否认。

黄旭熙尽量画的很快，所以男孩的脖子不算疼。

倒是手有些疼。  
男孩看了看才发现手掌侧旁被划了一道口子。

黄旭熙去拿了医药箱。给男孩用双氧水消了消毒，贴上了创口贴。

贴创口贴的时候，男孩说他叫金廷祐。

是那栋房子主人的爱人。

03

金廷祐也不知道自己为什么会在把小狗还给男孩的时候，心里又冒出了偷溜出去的念头。

翻过黑色栏杆，被人拉着一路狂奔到了某栋房子二楼的画室，才知道原来这个眼睛很大的男孩是个小画家。

第一次被人画，金廷祐紧张死了，眼睛都不敢眨。还被小画家笑话。

结束后他走到了画布前。

纯白的画布上画着的是他的侧影轮廓。深蓝色的他的侧影占满了画布的大半篇幅。

金廷祐没敢在小画家的画室里呆很久。  
要是到了晚饭的时候，阿姨没找到他，会告诉郑在玹的。上次他不小心摔坏了郑在玹的花瓶就是那个阿姨告的状。

于是他说他该走了。

金廷祐看出了小画家有些慌乱。最后小画家磕磕巴巴的，说他叫黄旭熙，以后可以常来找他，额不是，常来找他的小金毛。

然后金廷祐笑着说好。

金廷祐回到家后，以自己在书房待了一下午为借口搪塞了阿姨讨人厌的盘问。

凌晨，金廷祐在听见声响后习惯性的起身给郑在玹倒水。递完水杯的手却被一把抓住。

“伤是怎么回事？”

金廷祐低头看着洒在地上的水渍，支支吾吾的说了声不小心弄的。

短暂的沉默后郑在玹转身进了浴室。金廷祐站在原地思考下午偷溜出去的事不被郑在玹发现的几率会是百分之零点几。

淅沥的水声中传来郑在玹让金廷祐拿浴巾进来的声音。

递浴巾的手又被抓住。一转眼人已经被拉进了浴室。

明明有浴巾。这个坏蛋。  
金廷祐在瞥见墙上安静挂着的浴巾后忍不住想到。果然还是被知道了。

“我的书房没有能割伤人的东西。”郑在玹将金廷祐抵在门后说到。湿漉漉的头发捋到脑后，露出清亮的眼睛，金廷祐在看着它的时候甚至产生了这个人是在乎自己的错觉。

挪开双眼，视线反而落在了令人害羞的地方，金廷祐的脸一下红得不像样子。

郑在玹反而笑了。露出了酒窝。

金廷祐愣了一下，随后意识到酒窝的主人离自己越来越近——郑在玹吻了他。眼睛，嘴巴，然后是锁骨，潮湿柔软的触感让金廷祐忍不住打了个颤抖。

衣服被粗暴的掀起，嘴唇被略带力度的啃噬，腰部也被伸进来作乱的手不断摩擦。

裤子早被褪至了脚踝，穴口被滚烫顶住，抚在背脊的手感受到对方的一触即发。

做的太狠了，金廷祐甚至数不清自己射了几回。最后被顶到要晕不晕的时候才反应过来这大概是郑在玹的惩罚。

金廷祐在床上醒来的时候几近黄昏。腰瘫软得像泥，腿也要抬不起来。

他准备出去的时候却发现卧室的门打不开——他被锁起来了。

04

黄旭熙说他第一眼看到金廷祐的时候想起了大海。像是夏天去海边，游完泳精疲力尽时摇晃打开的第一罐汽水。

当然，这是后话。

黄旭熙在把金廷祐送走之后回到了画室，站到落地窗旁接着目送他的背影。然后又去到画布旁。

看着深蓝色侧影，想到这个男孩子竟然在这里待了大半个下午。突然有点欢喜。心口扑通扑通的，好像周围都在冒粉色泡泡。

因为开心，当天晚上他还给牵线的小金毛多倒了一些狗粮。

可是之后好些天金廷祐都没有再来。

终于在某日下午，黄旭熙期待许久的门铃声响了。于是画室因为金廷祐的到来又一次充满了粉色泡泡。

然而黄旭熙的粉色泡泡存活时间不长，在听见金廷祐问他是否有看过泰坦尼克号时全部炸成了烟花。

“像Jack画Rose一样画我吧，旭熙。”

黄旭熙耳朵发烫，大脑几近当机。顽强的脑内显示屏上反复滚动着金廷祐太狡猾了这几个大字。

以前又不是没画过人体写生，黄旭熙一面提醒自己要平常心，一面又忍不住小鹿乱撞。

锋利的肩膀往下是略显单薄的胸膛，再往下是纤纤盈握的腰，黄旭熙终于在第59次甩掉脑内龌蹉思想的时候结束了手里的画。

金廷祐只套了T恤就向黄旭熙走了过去。

“人们会看见我吗” 略显突兀的声音停顿了一下，似乎在等黄旭熙回答。

随后男孩的手指贴近，回答的话被堵死在黄旭熙几欲张开的嘴。

“你看见我就好。”  
男孩发出的声音细小到要被空气湮没。

“旭熙，跟我做吧。”

05

被关起来和之前也没有很不一样，不过是活动范围由一整栋房子变为二楼的卧室罢了。

不知道小金毛犬有没有长大一点点。如果有机会能让五福跟它一起玩就好了。送来的饭也和以前的味道很不一样，金廷祐想家里大概雇了新的阿姨。

金廷祐发现门可以打开的时候，已经快忘记离他第一次见黄旭熙过去几天了。

守在卧室门外的保安不在，新来的阿姨也不见踪影。房子里空荡荡的。

金廷祐踏下楼梯，跑过两个街区，抵达黄旭熙家门的时候像是溺水之人呼吸到了新鲜空气。

又一次，黄旭熙支起画板坐在了他面前。

金廷祐很喜欢画画时的黄旭熙，目所能及的东西全都跟随他的举动染上了鲜艳色彩。

画画的人反而更像是一幅画。

“旭熙。” 明明是第二次见面，却已经亲昵地喊了他的名字两次。

“跟我做吧。”

06

亲手脱掉刚穿上的上衣，将人放倒在地毯上时，黄旭熙其实已经有点头脑发胀。

坏心眼地用拇指磨蹭出口，惹得他轻声呻吟。那声音轻飘飘的像羽毛一样，一声不漏的全落在了黄旭熙的心上。

金廷祐的盆骨右侧有两颗痣。像被吐着芯子的蛇咬过一样。

很性感，黄旭熙在画他的时候就觉得了。于是他从大腿内侧顺着胯骨一直舔到那里，落下了一个吻。

往上吻到嘴唇的时候，占有欲交杂着背德感在黄旭熙胸腔急剧膨胀。他感觉到下身更硬了。

握住窄窄的胯挺入，被温柔包裹的触感刺激脊髓，让人失控。

高潮时黄旭熙被紧紧抱住，内心某处的不知名情愫和精液一起争先恐后地溢出。

许久。久到空气里的灰尘都沉淀。

他抬眼，发出的声音因为紧张略显干涩。

“廷祐，和我一起离开这里吧。”

07

金廷祐想起了之前做的梦。梦里一半是广阔无垠的大海，另一半是黄旭熙和支在沙滩上的画板。

“恩。” 

眼泪覆盖视网膜，模糊了画室的天花板。

Fin. 

↓ 

［番外］

Jaehyun

或许怎样说都像是在辩解。  
但我好像确实不知道怎样去爱人。

要是廷祐任性一点我反倒知道该怎么去哄他。但他一直软软糯糯的，没有脾气一样。  
永远不会反驳你。永远把选择权交给你。

大概是怕人不喜欢他吧。

他大概不知道每次我离家之前都会摸他软软的头发，亲他软软的嘴唇。就像他傻乎乎的不知道其实每次他戳我脸的时候我都还醒着那样。

他好像很喜欢我的酒窝。我想我确实该多对他笑笑。

他把花瓶摔碎那次我还记得，低着头不敢看人的样子太可爱了，于是我越一言不发，好多看看他不知所措的样子。

那天回去，家里的阿姨跟我讲廷祐下午偷溜出去了，回来还骗人说在书房待着。不是讨人喜欢的语气，我想廷祐应该也不喜欢这位阿姨。于是我告知她第二天不用再来了。

看完监控后，我第一次知道原来廷祐面对陌生人时表情也能那么鲜活。

在我看不到的几个小时里，廷祐在我不知道的地方和不认识的人一起度过了。我承认我嫉妒了。尤其是晚上看见他手上还贴着创口贴的时候。

进入他的时候他看向我的眼睛湿漉漉的，这样只会让我更想欺负他。

我把他关起来了。为了防止他再跑出去，我只好把他关起来。我知道怎样说都像是辩解，但我除了将他关起来别无它法。

廷祐只被我看见就好。

但在听见廷祐梦里喃喃了我不知道的名字的时候，我妥协了。只见过一次的人也会出现在他梦里吗？

那我呢，不知道廷祐有没有梦到过我。

我给所有人放了假。也没有再锁着廷祐。

果然，没人倒温水不习惯，空荡荡的床不习惯，闭眼后不被轻轻戳脸颊也不习惯。

廷祐，我好像已经有一点想你了。


End file.
